Shay Obsidian
| romaji_name = Kurosaki Shun | gender = Male | relatives = Ruri Kurosaki (younger sister) | organization = The Resistance | school = Leo Duel School | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | anime_deck = Raidraptor | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Shun Kurosaki ( Kurosaki Shun) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an Xyz user who is a comrade of Yuto's, and was also after Leo Duel School. However, upon having similar goals to Declan, the two have agreed on temporary cooperation. Design Appearance Shun is a tall young man with straight black hair that falls to his chin, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left. He has yellow-green eyes, and similar to Yuto, used to keep his face concealed behind dark glasses and a red scarf. He wears a blue trench-coat that is tattered at the ends; the coat is belted shut, and is adorned with belted cuffs. He also sports grey pants and brown shoes. Personality Though he implies that he may have Dueled for fun before, in the present, Shun is a battle-hardened Duelist who shows nothing but fierce determination and serious perseverance in his duels. In a similar manner to Seto Kaiba, Reginald Kastle, Kite Tenjo, and Declan, he also carries an affection for his younger sister Ruri whom he vows to rescue, and also highly regards his comrades. Unlike Yuto, Shun acts out more recklessly, and is willing to crush anyone who he deems his enemies, even warning Yuto not to stand in his way when focused on his goal. He demonstrates a hatred of Fusion Summoning, as it has been used by his enemies. Despite his callous disposition, he can be pragmatic, agreeing to cooperate with Declan in furthering his machinations in exchange for information. Shun tends to converse about his experiences when the comments of other people allude to them (whether such allusions are intentional or not). While Dueling, he demonstrates a more violent side when he uses "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon". Aside from these moments, he says little when he doesn't have to talk, not even bothering to learn the names of many of his opponents; he simply challenges them to a Duel. However, he often employs the word "revolution" and similar terms, reinforcing his strong belief of dueling solely to defeat his enemies and protect his comrades. Abilities Like Yuto, Shun possesses the ability to materialize the effects of Duel Monsters cards; though the exact methodology is unknown, it has been suggested by Yuya that it is due to "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon". He also has the power to seal a person inside a card, though unlike previous uses of this power in the franchise, the entire person, and not just their soul, is sealed away. Again, this has not yet been explained. Also like Yuto, Shun is highly acrobatic, as seen when he jumped off of the sides of several buildings and rolled along the ground to break his fall during his duel with Sora. Biography History Shun's homeland, Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension, was once a place where Duelists were loved and everyone enjoyed Duelling. They were attacked without warning one day by Academia from the Fusion Dimension, and without an organized defense, lost comrade after comrade to their foes until they learned to fight back. Shun and four other Duelists arrived to witness Yuto Duelling Yugo. Upon arriving, Yugo fled on his Duel Runner and Shun asked Yuto where Ruri was. Yuto shook his head in response, prompting Shun to curse. He and Yuto later travelled to the Standard Dimension to oppose the Fusion Dimension. Pre-Maiami Championship Shun was first seen on a roof near Leo Duel School, some time after he assaulted Professor Marco. His face concealed, he seemed to be analyzing or searching for something in LDS with his Duel Disk's radar. .]] He was later seen Duelling LDS ace Tio, and was witnessed by Yuto after the latter was warped there by Yuzu Hiragi's bracelet. Shun defeated Tio with his ace monster and sealed him inside a card as he had with Marco, and sent both cards to LDS. He later unwittingly saved Yuya Sakaki from three LDS elites and Mr. Sawatari, who were pursuing Yuya under the latter's orders. Shun Xyz Summoned again and defeated the three elites with his ace monster, sealing them in cards and damaging the nearby overpass. Yuya was knocked out in the process, while Mr. Sawatari was scared off. When Masumi Kotsu confronted Yuzu and Sora Shiun'in and mentioned she was from LDS, Shun appeared before her and knocked Yuzu aside, insisting that he would be Masumi's opponent. Yuto arrived and attempted to hold Shun back, only for Shun to protest. When Shun noticed Yuzu, he mistook her for Ruri Kurosaki and asked if she had managed to escape with her own strength. Yuto knocked Shun unconscious with a punch to the gut, insisting that she wasn't Ruri, then carried him bodily over the shoulder. Yuya was en route at the time and as he approached, Yuzu's bracelet teleported Yuto and Shun away. Yuto later reiterated to Shun that Yuzu was not Ruri, as he'd seen her learning Fusion Summoning with a smile on her face, something that Ruri would never have done. Shun moved to ambush Masumi Kotsu later, coming across her in an abandoned street and asking if she was alone as well as Sora and Yuzu's whereabouts. Masumi replied that she didn't know. She planned to avenge Professor Marco, the Fusion user that Shun had defeated. Shun insulted Marco and the lack of strength and determination that LDS had possessed so far. He admitted to her that he had indeed been the attacker of all the LDS students, and urged her to sate her rage by defeating him in a Duel. Noting that she'd called in her friends, he claimed that she was underestimating him if she thought that two more would be sufficient to defeat him. Masumi revealed that she'd been using herself as bait, sure that Shun would come after her. Her friends, Dipper and Yaiba Todo arrived, while LDS monitored the proceedings. Claiming it made no difference, Shun challenged all three of them to a Battle Royal. Masumi took the first turn, and Shun took the second, emptying his hand to call out his three "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius", Setting two cards before ending his turn. Dipper and Yaiba made use of their powerful "Constellar" and "X-Saber" Xyz and Synchro Monsters respectively to destroy Shun's Set cards, return all of his monsters to his hand, and then discard them. When Masumi brought out Fusion Monsters, Shun looked angry at seeing the monsters of his enemy. Masumi then inflicted effect damage twice, but before the second finisher could defeat Shun, he used his "Raidraptor - Readiness" Trap to reduce his Life Points to 10 and survive the turn. He expressed that he couldn't feel a steeled strength or an iron determination from their Duelling, while saying that in fighting his enemies, he learned to stand up from defeat to strike back at them until the day they're finally eradicated. He drew "Dimension Xyz" to overlay the monsters in his Graveyard to call out "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon". Using its effect, he had it gain ATK equal to the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents controlled, raising its ATK to 16400 and allowing it to attack all their monsters, defeating all three of them. Before he could seal them in cards, more LDS staff arrived, including Nakajima. Shun mocked them, having expected them to show up, and asked them to send out their boss. Their boss in question, Declan, revealed himself instantly, walking towards Shun grimly, commenting that if he wanted him, he had him. Declan introduced himself as Leo Corporation's current President. Shun immediately challenged him to a Duel, but Declan wanted to know why Shun had been attacking LDS students. Shun refused to tell him, but Declan deduced that Shun was fighting to rescue his comrades, and thus attacked LDS members in order to draw Declan out, hoping to use him as a hostage against Declan's father, Reo Akaba. Shun confirmed that, but was surprised when Declan claimed that he didn't mean that much to his father. Declan agreed to Duel Shun as long as Shun met his conditions—entering the Junior Youth Championship. He informed Shun of a powerful Fusion user and a Duelist who used a Summoning method unknown to Shun, explaining that he wanted Shun to aid him in his fight against Reo. Maiami Championship Shun kept to his end of the bargain, entering the Junior Youth Championship under the banner of LDS, alongside the students he had not long ago defeated; they had been mind-wiped into believing that he had always been a part of LDS. He kept to himself, standing apart from the group, and soon found he was scheduled to Duel the Fusion user that Declan had spoken of, Sora Shiun'in. He happened to cross paths with Sora later that day, sparing him a glance. Later, he watched the Duel between Masumi and Yuzu and reacted significantly to the latter's Fusion Summon, but apparently left before the Duel ended. He also calmly observed the new Summoning method that Declan had informed him about, the Pendulum Summon when it was used by Yuya Sakaki and Shingo Sawatari. Before his match with Sora, Nakajima tried to give Shun a Pendulum Card that had been made for Shun, but Shun refused it and walked away. Shun and Sora Dueled in the third match of the second day. Shun was shocked when the Action Field that was chosen for him to Duel on was "Future Metropolis Heartland," and he didn't participate in the traditional Action Duel opening, simply talking about the attack on his homeland, which he implied to have been Heartland City. Vowing to show no mercy to the Fusion user, he traded blows evenly with Sora using two "Vanishing Lanius," even countering the powerful effect of Sora's Fusion Monster "Frightfur Bear." After being accused of only defending, Shun remarked on how they'd had no organized defense in his homeland, and that eventually, they had to learn to win to succeed. He brought out "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" and used it to destroy "Frightfur Bear", once again creating a real shockwave. This prompted Sora to start getting serious. To this end, Sora, Summoned "Frightfur Leo", but Shun evaded its effect with Action Cards and his own Traps. Shun then played "Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force", Ranking-Up his "Rise Falcon" into "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon", and prompted much surprise on the part of many watching the Duel, including Sora. Sora survived "Blaze Falcon's" attack and proceeded to Summon it to his field via the effect of "Frightfur Mad Chimera". He taunted Shun, asking how it felt to be facing defeat at the hands of his own ace monster. Shun responded by explaining that in the Resistance they'd learned to prepare for the worst, playing "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force", taking back "Blaze Falcon" and defeating Sora with "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon". After Sora's defeat, he approached him, but Declan warned him not to call any more attention to himself in the eyes of the public. Shun turned and left, ignoring the injured Sora's pleas to Duel him again. Shun was in LDS's monitoring room when Sora escaped from the hospital, and identified Yuto when Sora encountered him, explaining to Declan who he was. He demanded to be allowed to go and help Yuto several times, but Declan refused to let him. When the images of the area were lost due to Yugo's arrival, followed by the detection of a Synchro Summon, Shun realized that Yuto was Duelling the so-called Pawn of Fusion. Two days after Nakajima retrieved Yuto's Duel Disk, Shun wanted to talk to Declan, saying that he hadn't been able to contact Yuto since his disappearance, but Nakajima refused to let him disturb Declan, and kept Shun in the dark about Yuto's Duel Disk. Later, while watching Yuya's duel with Isao Kachidoki, Shun expressed shock when the former Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", questioning why Yuto's card was in Yuya's possession. Convinced that Yuya knew what happened to Yuto, Shun decided to confront Yuya directly, but Declan stopped him by reminding him of their plan to use the tournament as a way to reach Reo. Shun sighed and left, with Nakajima promising to Declan that he would keep Shun under surveillance. Shun defeated his next Championship opponent, Charles from Knight of Duels, in a one-sided match. Shun was later present in Declan's office, instead of in the stadium with the other Junior Youth competitors, when Declan rounded up the Top 8 Duelists from the Maiami Youth Championship. After Declan briefed them about the upcoming Battle Royal, he turned to Shun and reminded him that his duty was to observe the Junior Youth Duelists and find the ones with enough potential to join the Lancers. Shun complained that that would mean he couldn't Duel in the next round, stating that he would have no choice but to participate if the Youth Duelists lost, prompting a spiteful response from Yuu Sakuragi. In response, he contemptuously told the Youth Duelists to do their best to stay alive and then left for the stadium, which he entered just as the Battle Royal was about to begin. Although he is not seen in the opening ceremony he participates on the Battle Royale so as to determinate potential Lancers candidates. His first encounter is on Wonder's Quartet's Ruins Area, where he encounters Ashley, Bram and Carl students of Knights of Duels who want to avenge their companion Charles. He consents and duels the three at the same time, easily defeating them with "Rise Falcon" in a single attack, prompting Shun to walk away thinking they are unfit for the Lancers. He waits on the Ruins Area where he encounters Yuya where the two exchange questions with Shun visibly angered that Yuya has Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon on his possession, accussing him of doing harm to Yuto. Yuya denies this claiming he himself does not know what happened but that Yuto entrusted the card to him to make people smile with his duels. Before the two can keep on talking the previously defeated Knights of Duels perform a Battle Royale between themselves with Yuya and Shun at the center launching attacks with their Assault Knight Slash in order to physically harm the duo while keeping themselves alive through its effect, while further provoking them that they are "dueling" and if they are displeased they can join on their duel and pay the 2000 LP penalty for intrusion. The attacks for Yuya and Shun to separate where they then witness Sora along members of Obelisk Force. Sora declares to Shun his intentions to get revenge on him and challenges him to a duel. Ignoring Yuya's pleas, Sora instructs the Obelisk Force to deal with any interference, as the two leave to have their duel. Relationships Ruri Shun shows a fierce determination to rescue his younger sister and tends to overreact to someone mentioning her to the point of threatening his own best friend, Yuto, for stopping him from reaching a potential lead. When he mistook Yuzu for her, he was shocked and wondered how she "escaped" and called her Ruri again before fainting when Yuto punched him. Yuto Yuto and Shun see each other as comrades, with Yuto referring to Shun as his best friend. Shun showed no concern when Yuto dueled Sora as he is confident with Yuto's skill. However, they seem to have contradicting views regarding their methodology as they seem to work separately while in pursuit of the same goal, but seem to remain in contact with each other on occasions. Shun displayed concern when Yuto disappeared after his duel with Yugo, and later he angrily demanded Yuya to explain what happened to him and why he has the "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" card. Declan Being the son of his claimed enemy Reo Akaba, Shun originally saw Declan as a target and his attacks to LDS were aimed entirely at luring Declan and capturing him to use as leverage against Reo. When realizing they both see Reo as an enemy he agreed to work with him on his plans, although more due to the "my enemy's enemy is my friend" ideology. Shun is shown to not fully trust Declan and is frequently annoyed when his demands to take action are refused, forcing him to stay back and watch. Declan often has to request his subordinates to keep Shun under vigilance to ensure he doesn't do anything reckless that can affect his plans to recruit Lancers. Despite of his annoyance, he usually relents and follows Declan's instructions knowing that his plans are for the better. Deck Shun runs a "Raidraptor" Deck, focusing on Xyz Summoning using monsters with the same name. Like Yuto, his Deck also features cards that can activate in the Graveyard. He has a considerable edge against multiple opponents due to the powerful effects of his ace monster, which takes advantage of his opponent's Special Summoned monsters. His Deck also features "Rank-Up-Magic" cards, allowing him to perform Rank-Ups to Summon enhanced versions of his Xyz Monsters, that are geared to destroy and/or deal damage to the opponent through their effects. However since "Rise Falcon" and its upgraded forms suffer from very low ATK power, Shun supports them with his adept in using several Spell and Trap Cards (including Action Cards) to prolong their longevity as well as prevent his opponents from protecting themselves when Shun's monsters go on the offensive. His skill with these cards is said to be honed through real combat experience. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters